


Another Chance

by VampirePaladin



Category: Cutie Honey: The Live
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey won't let things end like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkSeraphim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/gifts).



Honey walked with a spring in her step. She had an undefeatable smile on her face. To anyone that might be following her she seemed to be walking randomly down one street and up another. She was actually searching and her highly advanced computer brain had created the most efficient search algorithm that would take into account the geography of the city. Even Honey was not aware that she was doing this. As far as she was aware she was just searching in whichever direction her whims told her to go.

After an hour of this she found herself at what looked like a motel with an outdoor pool. There were two male bodies there. She silently looked at the younger looking one. Honey wished she could do something for him. Visions of marrying him still sometimes came to her. She turned her attention to the other body. The mechanical side of the cyborg had failed, but the biological side was still alive.

She giggled and rubbed her hands together before grabbing him under the arms. It was time to take him somewhere safer. Honey would need him if her plan was going to work. She was the warrior of love and she could not let things end this way.

Honey took the man to an old Panther Claw facility. She had cleared it out long ago. The current crop of Panther Claw had given up trying to reclaim it. This had actually been one of Watari’s facilities. His old ones were the best suited for her plans.

She walked into a laboratory and put the male body on a metal table. Once he was strapped down she skipped off to another room. Honey entered a room that she had made cuter by decorating it with whatever pink frilly items she could get. In this room was the body of Miki, still clad in black and blue leather.

“Don’t worry Miki, soon everything will be better,” she reassured the body with a squeeze to a hand before returning back to the laboratory.

She stood at the side of the operating table and put her fingers on the red heart of her necklace. “Honey Flash,” she shouted with a smile. Her clothing was destroyed in blinding white light. She was briefly naked before her system rebuilt her clothing into clothing more reminiscent of a mad scientist’s. Her skills had also been rebuilt to fit the temporary persona she had given herself.

Her cutely manicured hands pulled on pink latex gloves. It was time for Science Honey to get to work. She cut into the man’s body and began to work on his cybernetics. It was a race against the clock to see if she could rebuild the mechanical side of him before what was left of the human side died. She did not think there was anything wrong with the changes she was making to the programming on the cyborg side. It did not even occur to her that he might not want to be forced to do good.

Watari opened his eyes. He practically growled at Honey and tried to spring up off of the bed. Very strong restraints stopped him. The thought that he was alive and not being controlled by Nakajou was a very far second in his mind.

“You like business right? I have a deal for you,” she said in a sing-song voice.

Watari stilled, “what kind of business deal?”

“If you help me with my project then I will let you study me.”

Watari considered for a few seconds. “Alright.”

She unstrapped Watari without thinking twice about it. He mostly had control of himself, except the changes she made in him would prevent him from hurting anyone that did not attack him first. It was something she had to do to ensure the safety of others.

Honey explained what she was trying to do. He listened. There was a small spark in his blue eyes. To him, money was god. However, there had been a passion for cybernetics that had developed long before he joined Panther Claw. It was why he was scouted for them in the first place. This would be something far more challenging than anything else he had ever attempted before. The chance to become intimately familiar with the technology that made Honey possible was just icing on the cake.

 

Yuki woke up in a bedroom fit for a princess. She smiled and stretched, not realizing that her body was an artificial one built from the ground up by Watari. She walked to the dresser and picked out an appropriately lady like outfit. She quickly changed into it before she left her room for breakfast.

A small frown marred her face as she saw another girl the same age as herself at breakfast. The other girl wore a blue shirt and her long hair was pulled into a ponytail over her shoulder and held by a hair clip with a spade symbol on it.

“You slept so late Yuki. I was about to send your sister to wake you up,” her robotic mother said as she set Yuki’s breakfast in front of her.

The frown was gone as new memories sprang to life inside of her head. That was right. Miki was the other girl’s name. The two of them were twin sisters. They were both orphans that had been kindly adopted by their new parents. In a few days they would be going to their first day at their new school together.

“The two of you are going to have to see the doctor today,” her father said as he walked in, “so the two of you will have to hurry up.”

“Of course, papa,” Yuki said.

“Yes, papa,” Miki echoed.

Their father drove the two girls to their appointment personally. It seemed like any other doctor’s office and there was nothing to tip anyone off that it was once a Panther Claw facility. It was actually the same one that Honey had repaired Watari. This “doctor” actually only had two patients, and they were both here.

Both girls sat in the waiting area with their father. A tall, Eurasian man wearing a labcoat over his suit walked in.

“Who is first?”

“I am,” Yuki said as she jumped up.

Watari flinched at the eagerness she displayed. He knew she should not be able to remember her past life, but she had caused him a lot of pain and it was not something he could easily forget. However, he quickly regained his composure.

“This way. Follow me.”

He led her into a room that looked like a typical doctor’s examination room. She was instructed to sit down and he began his examination of her.

He would have to monitor both girls. Honey had the minds of both girls downloaded into her system, Miki from her own system being put in Honey and Yuki from when she had been destroyed by it. Miki was physically the same person with her mind and personality returned to it. Yuki on the other hand was physically a completely artificial construct with the original Yuki’s mind. He had to admit that he was very proud of his work on her. Neither girl had a full system, just enough to keep them alive with constant supervision and correction to any errors.

Watari was so busy congratulating himself and checking to make sure she was still in working order that he did not notice the way she was appraising him. There was something possessive to her gaze. He was a good looking man and not that old either. Yuki could feel her heart flutter every time he touched her.

In the waiting room Miki sat reading a magazine. It was not exactly the most interesting thing in the world, but it was a way to kill time until it was her turn. She heard a scream. Miki was up like a shot and ran in the direction that Yuki had gone. She did not know what she would do, but something compelled her to move. What she saw was not what she expected.

Watari was backed into a corner with a look of terror on his face. Yuki on the other hand was advancing on him with a sweet, lady like expression. It seemed somehow familiar to Miki. Vague memories told her that Yuki was in love.

Miki smiled, she would have to call Honey, their best friend, and tell her that Yuki had her eyes on someone. She knew how stubborn and obsessive Yuki could be. It would only be a matter of time before he would just give in and give Yuki exactly what she wanted.


End file.
